I Junior Eurovision Americas Song Contest
The I''' '''Junior Eurovision Americas Song Contest was the inaugural edition of the monthly Junior Eurovision Americas Song Contest for young singers aged seven to sixteen. It took place in Buenos Aires, Argentina, host city internally selected by the Americas Broadcasting Union (ASBU), and was held at the DirecTV Arena on 6 December 2019. Twenty-one countries and dependencies of the American continent and beyond took part of this edition, including the host country and The Philippines, as a guest country. Other countries showed interest on participating on the contest, such as Venezuela, Spain, Guadeloupe, Portugal and Curazao. The winner of the contest was the Caribbean Netherlands with the song "Clearly", performed by Grace VanderWaal and written by herself, Mike Waters, Johnny Nash, Neil Ormandy, Chloe Angelides and Ido Zmishlany ; this was Caribbean Netherlands' first and any other country's victory in the history of the contest, with a total of 214 obtained points. Following the podium, Atlantic France, finished second; followed by the United States who completes the podium obtaining the third place in the Final, while Mexico and Bermuda obtained the fourth and fifth places respectively. Location Host City For more details on the host city, see Buenos Aires. Buenos Aires (/ˌbweɪnəs ˈɛəriːz/ or /-ˈaɪrɪs/; Spanish pronunciation: ˈaiɾes) is the capital and largest city of Argentina. The city is located on the western shore of the estuary of the Río de la Plata, on the South American continent's southeastern coast. The Greater Buenos Aires conurbation, which also includes several Buenos Aires Province districts, constitutes the fourth-most populous metropolitan area in the Americas, with a population of around 15.6 million. Buenos Aires is considered an 'alpha city' by the study GaWC5. Buenos Aires' quality of life was ranked 91st in the world, being one of the best in Latin America in 2018. It is the most visited city in South America, and the second-most visited city of Latin America (behind Mexico City). Buenos Aires is also a top tourist destination, and is known for its preserved Eclectic European architecture and rich cultural life. Buenos Aires held the 1st Pan American Games in 1951 as well as hosting two venues in the 1978 FIFA World Cup. Buenos Aires hosted the 2018 Summer Youth Olympics and the 2018 G20 summit. Buenos Aires is a multicultural city, being home to multiple ethnic and religious groups. Several languages are spoken in the city in addition to Spanish, contributing to its culture and the dialect spoken in the city and in some other parts of the country. This is because in the last 151 years the city, and the country in general, has been a major recipient of millions of immigrants from all over the world, making it a melting pot where several ethnic groups live together and being considered one of the most diverse cities of the Americas. Venue For more details on the Venue, see DirecTV Arena. DirecTV Arena is an entertainment and sports venue, located in Tortuguitas, Greater Buenos Aires, Argentina. It is owned and operated by AT&T's DirecTV & ALG Sports. It made its grand opening in October 31 2015, with a concert by Sting. The arena is used for more than just sporting events, with musical acts, family productions and many other events. For its size, this stadium isbe the third in size in Latin America, behind Movistar Arena of Santiago, Chile, and Mexico City Arena, Mexico. Participants The following countries have expressed their provisional interest in participating in the contest or confirmed that their expected national selection process would take place: Final On 25 October 2019, the ASBU released the official list of participants with 21 competing countries, including Spain and The Phillipines which were invited to make their debut appearance in the first edition of the contest. 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country's professional jury in the final: Category:Editions of the Junior Eurovision Americas Song Contest